Archive:Zaifar
Zaifar is a young undead priest, working for the Royal Apothecary Society as a medical illustrator and draftsman for their poison/plague implantation mechanisms. When the need arises, he assumes his role as a medic and priest for the battlefield and other religious purposes. In his former life as a human, Zaifar was an aspiring painter and a Stratholme survivor until he met his demise. Background In Zaifar's former life, he was a young human who painted murals and did portraits for the townsfolk of Stratholme until the town was struck by the Scourge invasion. He was one of the few who managed to slip past the grasp of the Scourge, escaped before it was culled by Arthas' and Mal'Ganis' forces. Still, he was infected by the plague and only survived until he reached Greymane Wall with other survivors, led by Sergeant Devontine. During his time with the survivors, he had befriended many other survivors along the journey. At Gilneas, Zaifar and the survivors were denied of entry by the Gileans and were forced out and retreat into Pyrewood Village. There, he realized he was still suffering from the slow, agonizing effects of the plague. Unable to let himself cause more suffering for his friends and the villagers and spread the plague, he left the village and isolated himself in a secluded place in Silverpine Forest. Finally succumbing to the plague, he spent a year as a mindless Scourge. His days as a Scourge were finally over when the Banshee Queen Sylvanas freed the Forsaken. During his years as the Forsaken, he reluctantly embraced the Forgotten Shadow and trained to became a priest. He relearned to pick up his artistic skill again as in his former years and lent his talent to the Royal Apothecary Society as a medical illustrator and draftsman, drawing technical drawings for plague implantation mechanisms, abominations, anatomical diagrams and illustrations for educational, research book compilations for future alchemical studies. Appearance Zaifar appears to be a young undead male who probably has deceased in his early twenties. His skin has grown sullen and calloused from the cold dryness and decay, with a green-ish tint to its color. His coarse, raven hair frames his emaciated visage, tied back in a short, unkempt ponytail as loose strands of hair fall past in front of his eyes. His eyes are wide, illuminated with a dull yellow glow, yet bags form underneath his lower lids and almost sinking slightly into his sockets. Stitched scars can be seen pattering around his neck, collar bone areas, his stomach seems to be sewn and stapled to manage all his innards back in. He is thin of wiry frame like all other walking carcasses, as bones threaten to slice through his ribs and flesh. The undead is often seen carrying a warm, faint smile or a confused, lost expression. His attire usually consists of ragged dark robes, signifying his shadowy priesthood. Personality Zaifar possesses a warm personality of friendliness and nack for socializing and befriending people. Despite his undeath state, Zaifar dismisses it and is more keen on making friends with his charming personality and kindness. He's always ready to lend a helping hand. However, he wouldn't let anyone take advantage of his heart of gold. He isn't naive nor foolish enough to allow people to make use of him and lead him around by the nose. Naturally, as a medical illustrator and technical draftsman for the Royal Apocathery Society, he is eloquent and intellectual and is particularly fond of holding everything with regard, meaning and reason. He believe many things and events that happened throughout the history of Azeroth and the Third War has a reason for it. Doesn't like to take things negatively nor wallow in failures and despair. He believes in learning from the past and setting things right for the future. His outlook in life has its skeptical moments but mostly positive and idealistic. He seems to show tolerance for Alliance races and more undesired personalities but wouldn't mind extending help or befriending them if situation arises or the person has shown respectful behavior. Nevertheless, the undead has shown no patience for foolish, reckless actions or stupidity. From time to time, the undead priest displays fondness for witty, sarcrastic humor and making mundane jokes. To the more observant eye, one may notice the young undead's bright facade shrouds another persona. The Young Painter, The Researcher Illustrator, The Priest. Work in progress. This section will talk about Zaifar's occupation and his philosphical/religious views on the Forgotten Shadow. Interests and Hobbies Likes: Art, illustrations, mural paintings, anatomical studies, medical illustrations, philosophy, socializing, questioning himself. Dislikes: Weak-minded people, rude, obnoxious attitude, unreasonable behavior. Hobbies: Drawing, drafting, painting, traveling, researching, chatting and socializing with people, observing people from afar, keeping himself busy with work. See also * Work In Progress. External links * Work in Progress. Category:Archived Characters